lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lala-Oopsies Merchandise
In a wacky and silly world of colors and wonder, there are giant mushrooms, curvy roads, and magical kingdoms. This is the land of the Lala-Oopsies! Four princesses rule over each of their own special kingdoms, each being unique to their own personalities. In this world there are also four magical little fairies who love to play together and four mermaids who love to swim together. Lala-Oopsies are the bendy and sillier counterparts to Lalaloopsies. They are, as implied, an oopsie. Their arms and legs are rubbery and bendable, while their heads are very squishy. They are each vibrantly colored and have a variety of mismatched patterns and stripes on their clothes and hair. The line was available from 2012-2013. Large Core Princess Anise Large Doll box.png|Princess Anise|link=Princess Anise Princess Juniper Large Doll box.png|Princess Juniper|link=Princess Juniper Princess Nutmeg Large Doll box.png|Princess Nutmeg|link=Princess Nutmeg Princess Saffron Large Doll box.png|Princess Saffron|link=Princess Saffron Mermaid Opal Large Doll box.png|Mermaid Opal|link=Mermaid Opal Mermaid Water Lily Large Doll box.png|Mermaid Water Lily|link=Mermaid Water Lily Mini Princess Ballerina Minis #Princess Anise: with a royal crown scepter, hand mirror, heart-shaped box of knick knacks, and kitty #Princess Nutmeg: with a strawberry milk, royal half-eaten donut scepter, umbrella, and bunny #Princess Saffron: with a tea pot, royal heart scepter, tea cup, and mouse #Princess Juniper: with a heart-shaped sewing kit, royal paintbrush scepter, basket of yarn, and bunny #Princess Sesame: comes with a RC Boat #Princess Lavender: comes with the 3 Floating Islands Playset Princess Anise Mini Doll box.png Princess Juniper Mini Doll box.png Princess Nutmeg Mini Doll box.png Princess Saffron Mini Doll box.png Mermaid Minis #Mermaid Treasure #Mermaid Anemone #Mermaid Water Lily #Mermaid Opal Mermaid Anemone Mini Doll box.png|Mermaid Anemone|link=Mermaid Anemone Mermaid Opal Mini Doll box.png|Mermaid Opal|link=Mermaid Opal Mermaid Treasure Mini Doll box.png|Mermaid Treasure|link=Mermaid Treasure Mermaid Water Lily Mini Doll box.png|Mermaid Water Lily|link=Mermaid Water Lily Fairies Littles Minis #Fairy Tulip #Fairy Lilac #Fairy Daffodil #Fairy Fern Fairies Tulip Lilac Fern Mini Doll with box.png|3-Pack Mini Lala-Oopsie Littles (Style 1) Fairies Daffodil Fern Tulip Mini Doll with box.png|3-Pack Mini Lala-Oopsie Littles (Style 2) Littles Fairy Daffodil Little Doll box.png|Fairy Daffodil|link=Fairy Daffodil Fairy Fern Little Doll box.png|Fairy Fern|link=Fairy Fern Fairy Lilac Little Doll box.png|Fairy Lilac|link=Fairy Lilac Fairy Tulip Little Doll box.png|Fairy Tulip|link=Fairy Tulip Mermaid Fin Little Doll box.png|Mermaid Fin|link=Mermaid Fin Mermaid Gilly Little Doll box.png|Mermaid Gilly|link=Mermaid Gilly Mermaid Kelp Little Doll box.png|Mermaid Kelp|link=Mermaid Kelp Mermaid Tadpole Little Doll box.png|Mermaid Tadpole|link=Mermaid Tadpole Ponies Whether it's their faithful steeds, or their adventurous sea horses, the pets of Lala-Oopsies are at their side. There are a total of 6 Horses and 4 Sea Horses thus far. Both have long manes that can be brushed and braided with their own special brushes. Horses The Lala-Oopsies horses come in three different styles. There are the winged flying horses, the horned horses which resemble unicorns, and the crowned and decorated horses which resemble royalty. Hazelnut Mini Doll.png|'Hazelnut'|link=Hazelnut Cashew.jpg|'Cashew' Almond.jpg|'Almond' Macadamia Mini Doll.png|'Macadamia'|link=Macadamia Scone.jpg|'Scone' Tea Biscuit Mini Doll.png|'Tea Biscuit'|link=Tea Biscuit Sea Horses Sold exclusively at Walmart, the Lala-Oopsies Sea Horses each come with their very own companion: jellyfish, starfish, crab or octopus. They have long aquatic manes that you can brush and braid with their starfish-shaped brushes. Sunstar Mini Doll box.png|'Sunstar'|link=Sunstar Sea Squirt Mini Doll box.png|'Sea Squirt'|link=Sea Squirt Dottyback Mini Doll box.png|'Dottyback'|link=Dottyback Brittlestar Mini Doll box.png|'Brittlestar'|link=Brittlestar Playsets/RC RC Vehicles lalaoopsies rc boat 27mhz.jpg|'RC Boat 27MHz'|link=Princess Sesame lalaoopsies rc boat 49mhz.jpg|'RC Boat 49MHz'|link=Princess Sesame Playsets *3 Floating Islands - Teapot Playset Princess Lavender Mini Playset 1.png|Princess Lavender|link=Princess Lavender Princess Lavender Mini Playset 2.png Princess Lavender Mini Playset 3.png Princess Lavender Mini Playset 4.png Princess Lavender Mini Playset box.png Trivia *The dolls lack the ballerina ribbons around their legs and the jewelry they possess in the artwork. *Some people have claimed that their full sized Lala-Oopsies reek of onions. This is not the case for all Lala-Oopsies, though. *Due to their heads being made of a squishy foam material, it is easily able to rip if children handle them the wrong way. *The line came out in 2013 and was discontinued the following year. See also *Lala-Oopsies: Meet the Lala-Oopsies Gallery Oopsies! 2.jpg Large Princess Ballerina Pose.png The Lala-Oopsies Book.png The door of Lala-Oopsies Land!.png From the creators of Lalaloopsy.png Category:Lala-Oopsies Category:Spin-Offs Category:Doll Line Category:Merchandise